


Love Knows no Bounds

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Series: Love and War go hand-in-hand [1]
Category: Original Work, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Brotherband Chronicles - John Flanagan
Genre: Alcohol, Banquets, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Other, Overprotective! Erak, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Spoilers for Ranger's Apprentice series and Brotherband Chronicles, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Vampires, Weddings, Werewolves, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Heron and her crew arrive in Hallasholm after their mission in Araluen, Hal and Stig are happy to be home and to see their Girlfriend/soon-to-be mate, Anastasia, the daughter of Oberjarl Erak, again. Anastasia being the daughter to the highest person in their Kingdom has dealt with a lot in her life. For starters, she has no mother as she had died in childbirth. And she is the only being that combines all creatures of the supernatural into one. Hal and Stig have been with Stasia (Princess) through it all and cannot wait to mate with her and protect her from all things. But Stasia's mental health hasn't been so well lately, what can they do to improve it and help her? And also get ready to rule alongside Stasia and her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Edited) Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know if I need to fix anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited= March 27th, 2018

**_Anastasia’s POV (Hallasholm Harbor)_ **

I’m so glad that my boys made it back from Araluen. Nine months without them was a long ass time. I mean I saw them once when I went to visit King Duncan, Halt, Will, and Gilan. And we wrote back-and-forth, but it was still too hard to be without them. 

Daddy said that he hopes they don’t break my heart or he’s going to break them. I hope that he doesn’t. I like my men in one piece. As I was lost in thought on the dock waiting for them to come into the harbor, the dock boards started vibrating, shaking me out of my thoughts. I look back and see Daddy and Svengal walking up to me.

“Hi, baby girl.” Daddy says, giving me a hug and gently lifted me up off the ground. I squealed, “Daddy put me down!” “Never! A sea wolf never surrenders his treasure!” He says, spinning me around and around multiple times. “Stop Daddy! I’m getting dizzy!” I giggle.

“Alright, fine. I’ll put you down. But you have to promise me that you’ll be home before dinner.” “Daddy, I told you we’re having dinner with you tonight.” I sigh, turning back to the harbor. “You really miss them don’t you?” Svengal asked softly, scanning the horizon for the Heron.

“I want them home where I can be with them all the time. When they came with the Adomal, they were here all the time, and if they did go out I went with them.” It was quiet after I spoke. Not one person said a word. We all just stood there listening to the sounds of the people doing their daily things, the birds singing, the waves lapping gently upon the dock and against the ships moored there.

My eyes scanned the horizon once more, but soon stopped. There in the distance was a ship! But not just any ship! It’s the Heron! “Look Daddy! It’s the Heron! They’re back! They’re back!” When everyone on the dock heard me, they rushed to their positions to get ready to bring The Heron in. Soon enough, all of boys families were scrambling over the bulwarks. When the crew of The Heron got off the ship and to their families, the most common questions were, “Are you okay? Did you eat enough?” I looked around at the crew, my crew, and smiled. Daddy, Svengal, and I were a little distance away from all the commotion. 

I saw Karina walk up to Hal and hug the life out of him. It was so cute! Stig hugged her too, then pushed through to see his own mother.  _ ‘Poor girl always in the back. Not that I blame her, but I hope she realizes that no one cares about what her husband did. The past is in the past.’ _

“Princess, look.” Daddy nudged me, pointing to Karina and Thorn. “Do you think that they’re ever going to get married?” I ask them both. “One day, Princess, one day. Now look.” Svengal said. I look over at the couple. “Did you lose anything this time?” Karina asked Thorn. “Only my heart, to a beautiful Araluen girl!”  _ Oh, boy. Wrong move Thorn. Bad move too. _

“What Araluen girl? Who is she? Where is she?” She demanded, looking around. Hal had noticed what was happening and told her, “Mam, I think he means you. You’re the Araluen girl he lost his heart to.” I started to snicker. I guess love really does make you blind. I see her mouth form an “o”. She held her cheek up to be kissed. Thorn tried to kiss her lips and she resisted saying, “That can wait till the wedding.” 

“Who’s getting married?” He asked Karina.  _ Thorn is so dense sometimes! He better propose after that hint! _ “Someone had better be, Thorn.” Karina said, threateningly. I lean over to Daddy, “I think we should go over there.” He nodded in agreement. Svengal got the hint and yelled, “Make way for the Oberjarl and the Princess!”

“Really Svengal! Was that really necessary?” Daddy asked, exasperated. “Yes, yes it was.” I roll my eyes, answering for Svengal before he can open his mouth. “I trust everything was alright?” Daddy asked. Hal nodded. He and Stig were looking around for me. They had heard Svengal say, ‘and the Princess.’ but haven’t seen me. 

I was behind Daddy. When you’re tiny like me, you can fit or hide behind any Skandian. It’s kinda nice. I giggle quietly. “Oberjarl, where’s your daughter?” Stig asked, still openly looking for me. 

I can tell that Daddy’s going to tease them about not knowing where their girl, me, was. I poked him hard in the back, in between some of his ribs. “I’m right here, guys.” I say from behind Daddy. 

“Where, Love?” Hal called over the noise of the crowd. So I lift one of Daddy’s muscular arms up and walk out from behind him. “Hiya, guys!” They both jumped so high when I said that. “Serious, Love? You were behind Erak the entire time?” Stig asked, moving quickly to behind me and wrapped his large arms around my waist and laid his chin on my head, kissing my head. Hal followed, but hugged me instead and passed his right arm around my waist and on top of Stig’s arms.

“Well it’s easy when you’re tiny and able to hide behind you huge people.” I lean back on him. “She’s been waiting for you both since before dawn this morning.” Svengal revealed. Hal looked at me and cuddled closer to me.“You knew we’d be back by now.” “I know. Now let's go! I want some time with you both before tonight.” I pull both of them along with me to the main hall.

 

**_Erak’s POV (Harbor)_ **

  
I stood there watching my daughter and her two suitors walk to the main hall, thinking about how much she reminds me of her mother, when Karina walked up with Thorn holding her hand. “How long do you think before you walk her down the aisle?” Thorn asked me.

“Eight months give or take a few days.” I reply, my voice neutral. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Karina turn to me. “You have to let her go eventually, Erak. I know it’s hard, but it’s best for her and you. Not to mention the boys, as well.” “She’s my only child. I’m going to protect her as much as I possibly can.” I respond, walking away. 


	2. (Edited) Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited= March 28, 2018

**Chapter 2**

  


**_Stig’s POV (Main Hall)_ **

“It’s so good to be home again.” I said, kissing Anastasia softly. “Sleeping with only Hal just wasn’t enough.” “I’m pretty sure that you both got along fine without me because I know that whenever does his Skirl thing, you get all horny.” She replies, turning in my arms so she could kiss Hal. Hal pulls her out of my arms to draw her closer as he deepens the kiss. After a moment or two, she breaks the kiss saying,”Anything more will have to wait.”

“Why?” Hal questions. “Because I don’t want to spend all of our time before dinner making out. I want to talk with you guys face-to-face for a little bit. Is that wrong?” Anastasia asked, looking at both of us. “No Babe! Nothing’s wrong with it, Love. We’re just happy to have you in our arms again.” Hal and I spoke in unison. She nods nods and smirks.

“I can tell.” She says, rubbing her ass on my hardon. I groan in pleasure and rub back. “Hey! I wanna get some of that!” Hal stated, grabbing Anastasia out of my arms and started to grind on her. She laughs and kisses him, then dashes away saying, “Come on, boys! Time’s awasting, we only have a few hours before dinner!” Hal and I look at each other, laugh, and follow.

 

**_Hal’s POV_ **

“Princess, wait up!” I called out to her. She was far ahead of both Stig and me. “I have tiny ass legs and yet I’m still ahead of you? Is the rest of the crew in this bad of shape?” She taunts, slowing to a walk. But she sounded out of breath and wheezy. Two of her guards were now walking over to her. The guards that were now on rotation obtained Princess’s medicine (one of the two must have on their person if they’re with Princess). After the tallest of the pair puts it in an inner pocket on his sheepskin vest they start walking back towards the Main Hall probably thinking that we’re still in the building.

But then they saw Princess and heard me and Stig calling out for them, and ran over. We picked up pace too since Princess had been far ahead of us. All four of us got there at the same time. She grabs her tallest guard and pulls at his sheepskin vest. He reaches into his inside pocket and hands the now open bag to her. She quickly takes out a piece, puts it in her mouth and swallows it, and then takes a few deep breaths. Stig, her two guards, and I waited for a few minutes to give the meds time to work.

After those few minutes were up we started making our way back to the Main Hall when I asked, “Are you okay, Love?” She nods her head. “You know you have to be careful when you run or do taxing physical activity, Princess. I know you don’t like it because it makes you feel different from others, but all of us want you to stay safe.” Her guard, Kzander, who’s Bora’s son, said gesturing to all of us. As we all nod in agreement, I cast my eyes to Princess’ other guard. I think his name is Leif. I’ll have to ask later.

 

**_Anastasia’s POV_ **

‘Dealing with my medical problems is no fun at all’, I think to myself as we all walk back to the Main Hall. My chest hurts now as well as my throat. I grimace as a particular deep breath was needed and burned my throat. Hal and Stig both notice and rub my arm and back. I can only imagine what Daddy was going to say when he hears about this latest attack. He’s very protective of his little girl, if you haven’t noticed. As the only surviving child from his late wife, my mother, it only makes the most sense. Not that it doesn’t drive me bonkers sometimes. I mentally shrug, I’d rather him be protective than that here at all mentally and physically.

“How are you doing, Love?” Stig asks as we wait for the guards to open the doors to let our party of 5 into the Main Hall. “You gave us a scare.” I roll my shoulders to relieve some tension in them as my right one was stiff from the weather. “I’m fine. My chest hurts a little still, and my throat is better where every breath isn’t hurting anymore.” Kzander and Leif hold open the doors to let us pass through before shutting them to keep the cold out. The Main Hall is bustling with activity, servants are running around getting ready for tonight’s feast at the Heron’s return. Other officials are running to and fro to bring last minute things to my Daddy’s attention before he prepares himself for the feast.

I get overstimulated very quickly, on top of having waited with a big crowd on the docks. Kzander and Leif do their jobs well and swiftly get me with my mates out of there to prevent a meltdown. I was pretty sensitive as a Supe, which I guess is to be expected when both sides of your lineage combine many Supes into one being (me). I let out a sigh once we are out of the Main Hall. My mates and I head to our chambers as we have about an hour before the feast it set to begin. I open the doors and flop on the enormous bed that my Daddy had specifically made once Hal and Stig made it clear they were going to begin courting me. Kzander and Leif stand on either side of the doors. “Come on, Princess. We have to get ready. Do you want Kzander or Leif to help you?” Stig asked, as he and Hal took off their shirts and pants leaving themselves in their boxers and went to the wash-basin to wash off the grime they’ve accumulated.

I lift my head up from the comfy pillow and said, “Leif can help me.” They both nod and finish up washing. Hal finished first and went over the the doors and asked Leif to help me get ready as I couldn’t reach the laces on the back of my dress under my cloak which I still have yet to take it off. Because my mates wanted to court me properly and not have my father kill them by seeing me undressed, my guards help me get undressed and redressed. Only the strongest War Wolves get to be in my personal guard. They also have to have a personality and not just stone statues when not in use like some packs. Anyway, both of my mates kiss me and Leif walks in and shoos my soon-to-be mates out of the room to get ready. “Alrighty Princess, let’s get you out of that dress and into one you want for tonight.”

I get up from the bed and remove my cloak. “Is my blue gown clean? ‘Cause I cannot remember if I washed it or not.” I sweep my hair to the side and Leif begins to undo my laces. “I believe so, Princess. I’ll fetch it when I finish.” Once he is finished I take off the dress and while I’m doing that, Leif goes to my wardrobe and grabs the blue gown that I loved. I slip it on over my head and have Leif help make sure everything is in place. “Do you want to wear one of your crowns tonight? Or nah?” “Sure, why not? I feel like it. And I kinda want my hair up so it works out.” I smile at Leif. Leif chuckles and has me sit at my vanity. “So, my fair Princess what shall we do today?” Leif asks in this Gallic accent. “How about a loose bun?” I chuckle. “Right away Your Highness.”

Leif finishes my hair and I place one of my crowns on top of my head. I head over to the door to head out to the Main Hall, but Leif stops me, “Princess, you need to take your cloak in case you get cold.” He holds up a hand to stop my complaint. “You don’t need to wear it now if you don’t want, but you need to at least take it.” I sigh and just nod my head. He opens the door and allows me to walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a great day/night


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

**_Hal’s POV_ **

 

As Stig and I leave Princess’s room we walk next door to our room (as of right now, because we haven’t proposed to her yet). We both go to our closet and get dressed for tonight. “Are you ready for tonight and all the questions/demands that everyone is going to ask?” Stig asks me as I fix his shirt. I lean up and give him a kiss. “No, but I am for Anastasia’s sake. She’s going to be done with the feast like 5.5 minutes into it and she’s already tired from her attack this afternoon. And you know they will try to party all night and Stasia is going to want to get out of there before then.” “And that’s if she doesn’t fall asleep soon after she’s done.” Stig added grabbing onto my waist and grinding onto me. I moan, slapping his ass, “Stig, we have to get to the Main Hall before Stasia does. Stop it.” Stig smirks and replies with, “Let’s go. Maybe we can get out of there quickly after we eat and see if Princess wants to continue this.” I smile and roll my eyes. 

 

**_Anastasia’s POV_ **

 

As I walk to the Main Hall in silence as I am tired from the day with my hand tucked into the crook of Kzander’s arm, I see see Stig and Hal already waiting for me at the door. As we draw nearer, I see their mouths hanging open. I giggle softly at their expressions. Leif and Kzander chuckle as well. “You boys might want to close your mouths before the bugs fly in.” Hal snaps his mouth shut, and shakes out of his stupor, while Stig on the other hand still hasn’t closed his mouth. I went up to him and physically shut his mouth gently, still giggling. “Are you ready to face the crowd and tell all your adventures?” Leif asked us. “The faster we go in-Stig get that look off your face and thought out of your head-the faster I can leave.” I state blatantly, grabbing my boys hands and walking the rest of the way to Main Hall entrance.  

Right as my guards are about to open the doors Hal stops them and asks, “Is Svengal going to try to announce us? Because I would love to just sneak in and wait for them to notice us.” “I have no control over Svengal, so I have no idea.” Kzander replies, honestly. “Hon, I don’t think even his mate has that kind of control over him in that aspect.” I add. Hal lets out a big sigh and accepts his fate. Kzander and Leif open the doors and the Hall is filled with Skandians around the ginormous table with servants bustling around bringing and taking plates and mugs filled and emptied. At the head of the table is Daddy and three empty chairs to his right with Svengal on his left with his mate. 

I take my place right next to Daddy with Stig and Hal filling the other two chairs. Normally I would’ve sat inbetween them, but I just didn’t feel like it and wanted to sit close to Daddy with all of these people in such close quarters. I’m already done and I haven’t even ate yet. “Hello, Daddy. How has the feast been so far?” I ask. Daddy finishes chewing, “There has only been one fight so far, other than that pretty boing. The rest of the Heron crew was here before you all arrived and they have been telling some tales of your stay in Araluen.” Some servants bustle over to us with plates filled with food. They set them down in front of who they belonged to. My plate obviously much different from my mates’s. They had very large amounts of each item, while mine contained smaller portions but still a lot for what I normally eat at these functions because I get to nervous to eat. 

In all honestly, it’s a roll of the dice for if I eat a lot or not much at all. But I forgot that my heat was coming up in the next week or so and I was more hungry than normal because I have to store up for my heat. I look at the head-servant and nod in thanks, because I legit just forgot about that little fact with all the stress of waiting for my mates to come back from their voyage. That’s going to be an interesting heat. My mates have been courting me for about two years or so and are expected to propose soon and the mating ceremony to follow soon after. Because of the long courting process my Daddy demanded to weed out if they were there just to hurt him or me, they have not spent any heat of mine with me sexually. They were allowed to cuddle and snuggle with me but only under the supervision of my guards and Daddy. 

It has been a long two and half years of dealing with it. I’ve been dropping hints at them proposing over our countless letters to each other. I can only hope they got the hints and propose. Otherwise I will blatantly say it to their faces and I will not be fucking happy. 

 

**_Stig’s POV_ **

 

I dig into the plate piled high with food placed in front of me. I take a glance over at Princess and notice how withdrawn she is now that we have sat down and people noticed that we had arrived. I wish we arrived at the docks earlier so that we had more time to be with her and settle her nerves. She is now slowly eating her way through everything on her plate, which I honestly didn’t expect since she has been so stressed lately and it came across clearly in her letters we received from her. It is hard being away from your mate(s) for a little bit, but nine months away is a damn long time even more so when you haven’t sealed the matebond yet. Me and Hal were lucky in the fact we had each other all those months, but Princess was here by herself without either of us. 

Yeah, sure she visited for a little when we were over there, but not enough. And Princess has always been touch-starved since birth but an introvert as well. It has been tough to say the least. I start talking to the man on my left and my attention shifts slightly towards the new conversation, but most of my attention still lays with my struggling mate. 

 

**_Hal’s POV_ **

 

I gently intertwine my fingers with Stasia’s and give her hand a light squeeze in comfort. I could tell she was struggling since her attack, physically and mentally. Speaking of which, her father hasn’t been told to my knowledge. I look over to Erak and gesture to get his attention. He looks over from his conversation with Bora and Svengal and raises an eyebrow. I point to Stasia with my free hand and mindlink,  _ ‘Princess had an attack today shortly after leaving the docks this afternoon. She also hasn’t been doing to well mentally either.’ _ You could tell the moment Erak comprehended the information I told him. 

He turned around quickly to face Princess. She had made it more than half-way through her plate of food by this point. This sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made her glance up to see what caused it. Erak takes her hand in both of his, “Honey, why haven’t you told me about you struggling?” He says softly, so that no one further than Stig can hear it. “Because you have been so busy that everytime I feel it you haven’t listened.” Stasia whispers after taking a few bites of food, meaning she had to let go of my hand. Stig heard and has stopped eating to pay full attention to our quietly hurting mate. 

You would think Princess would’ve stabbed Erak with how hurt he looked. “Baby Girl, I never meant you to think I ignore you. I’m so sorry you felt like that and suffered alone, because I’m assuming you didn’t tell any of your guards either.” He pulled her into a tight hug and continues to whisper words of comfort that my Supe hearing could not decipher what exactly was said. I give the room a look-over and find my Mam and Thorn not to far away talking to Ingvar. I wave at Mam to see if she can offer some motherly-advice in this matter. I quickly filled her in telepathically.

_ ‘I would let her finish her food if she wants since she is going into heat soon-she’s been over to steal some of your leftover clothing and bedding these past few days-which hopefully she’ll want to finish her food and call an end to the feast at least for you guys and  have a puppy-pile. She’s too stressed to be here for much longer with it being hopefully her last heat without Stig and you sexually as this has been taking a huge toll on her biology. You better take care of her as she has been through a lot after returning from her visit with you both.’  _ Mam replies without telling me and Stig what happened after Stasia returned after her visit, but that can wait until we get our darling into her chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Next chapter should be up next Saturday. I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can for both of my works while I still have more free time. :)
> 
> Hope you have a great night/day!!


End file.
